


Pas de respect pour la Mort

by Nelja



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Koschei a décidé qu'il allait être immortel, et n'a pas pu résister à l'idée de raconter sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de respect pour la Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le thème "révolte" de la communauté mytho-manie

"J'ai décidé de ne pas mourir." annonça Koschei, une expression de défi dans le regard.

Baba Yaga ricana. Ces petits jeunes - quel âge avait-il, quelques siècles seulement ? - ne doutaient de rien. "Est-ce ta façon de dire : j'ai décidé de ne pas t'énerver aujourd'hui ?"

"Je vais défier la Mort !" lança-t-il encore. Vraiment, il aurait tout aussi bien pu monter en haut d'une colline au milieu des éclairs avec une masses de cheveux mouillés rabattus devant les yeux, flottant au vent de tempête.

"Défier la Mort est la meilleure façon pour mourir vite. Elle garde de la rancune pour ces couillonnades. Fais plutôt comme moi : dès qu'elle commence à être un peu avide, invite-là à ta table, mais pour déguster quelqu'un d'autre !"

"C'est ce que je ne veux pas !" insista Koschei avec une moue boudeuse. "A chaque fois qu'un être meurt près de moi - un humain, un cheval, un insecte sous mon pied - je la vois, en train de me fixer, de grandes dents affamées dans les mâchoire de son crâne livide ! Elle m'accable de menaces, parle des châtiments pour mes crimes, autant que des tourments auxquels pas même les saints n'échappent ! L'idée de la flagorner, sans être même sûr de réussir, m'horrifie. Je veux pouvoir la regarder en face et lui dire : tu n'es pas ma maîtresse, et pas ma mère non plus !"

Baba Yaga n'avait jamais connu les parents de Koschei, mais cette dernière remarque lui faisait se poser des questions. Ha, tout le monde ne pouvait pas, comme elle, avoir la forêt profonde pour mère. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de ses méthodes d'éducation, mais au moins, elle ne se montrait pas despotique.

Koschei finit, les dents serrées, par expliquer (à peu près) que donner tribut à la Mort en tremblant derrière des paroles aimables, pour lui était égal en horreur à payer ses impôts, et être encore poli avec le précepteur.

"Alors explique-moi, génie, comment tu as l'intention de faire cela ?"

Apparemment, il n'attendait que cette question. "J'ai trouvé comment la Mort attire les êtres à elle." Baba Yaga ne demanda pas combien de sujets d'expérience Koschei avait dû tuer pour découvrir cela. C'aurait été malpoli. "Il y a ce noeud dans les âmes, et la Mort tire doucement sur le bout, et le défait. Mais pour l'empêcher de se dénouer entièrement, il suffit de séparer l'âme du corps, et la Mort se retrouve à tirer sur un fil qui n'est plus attaché à rien. Ceci est une métaphore. Plus ou moins."

Baba Yaga siffla d'une admiration presque sincère. "Tu comptes enlever ton âme de ton corps ? Et la ranger où ? Dans un tiroir de la commode ?"

"Je pensais la cacher un peu mieux !" s'exclama-t-il. "Dans un endroit plus inaccessible."

"Quoi ? C'est une très bonne cachette. Personne ne fouille dans les tiroirs de ma commode."

"Je pourrais."

"Je te tuerais pour cela."

"Le principe est de ne pas mourir. Ne pas laisser vivre mon assassin serait un piètre lot de consolation."

Baba Yaga dut en convenir. "Alors, où vas-tu la mettre ?"

Koschei haussa le sourcil. "Penses-tu vraiment que je te le dirais ?"

Elle ricana, cracha par terre. "Evidemment non. Ou je dirais que tu n'apprends pas vite." Mais peut-être était-elle un peu curieuse et frustrée malgré tout. D'un main rapide, elle se saisit d'une mouche qui passait par là, la tint captive dans la prison de ses ongles crochus. "Je me demande ce que penserait la Mort de ton plan, si elle passait par ici et que quelqu'un lui expliquait."

Koschei blémit. "Ne fais pas ça, grand-mère !"

"Pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais te menacer jusqu'à ce que tu me dises où tu comptes la mettre. Mais ce serait inutile, car tu mentirais probablement. Ou tu changerais d'avis ensuite. Tu es le genre à changer d'avis de nombreuses fois avant de trouver l'endroit parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Et à ne même plus te rappeler celui que tu as choisi finalement ? Bah, cela pourrait être une bonne chose. Personne ne te ferait parler. Si tu réalisais effectivement ton plan, j'entends."

Elle savoura pendant quelques instants le visage décomposé de Koschei. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de faire échouer ses louables efforts - n'avait-il pas compris qu'elle l'aimait bien ? De toute façon, cela finirait bien par échouer.

Un rien dramatiquement, elle laissa la mouche s'envoler. Koschei n'essaya pas de dissimuler son profond soupir de soulagement. Peut-être l'exagéra-t-il un peu.

"Mais j'ai une condition."

"Laquelle ?" demanda Koschei, méfiant. Vu ce dont elle venait de le menacer, elle pouvait lui accorder le droit de l'être. Elle répondit, avec un grand sourire :

"Simplement, je veux être là, pour voir sa tête, la première fois que tu diras à la Mort d'aller compter ses doigts de pieds chez le diable."


End file.
